fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Waves
Waves is a 2019 American drama film written and directed by Trey Edward Shults. Storyline Plot Traces the journey of a suburban African-American family - led by a well-intentioned but domineering father - as they navigate love, forgiveness, and coming together in the aftermath of a loss. Genres * Drama * Romance * Sport Motion Picture Rating * 14A (Canada) * 15A (Ireland) * M18 (Singapore) * 15 (UK) * R (USA) Images Waves 2019 poster.jpg Waves 2020 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Waves 2020 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Trey Edward Shults Writing Credits * Trey Edward Shults (written by) Cast * Taylor Russell - Emily * Kelvin Harrison Jr. - Tyler * Alexa Demie - Alexis * Bill Wise - Coach Wise * David Garelik - Ryan * Justin R. Chan - Chang * Joshua Brockington - Stan * Krisha Fairchild - English Teacher * Renée Elise Goldsberry - Catharine * Sterling K. Brown - Ronald * Albert Link - Minister * Clifton Collins Jr. - Bobby * Vivi Pineda - Elena * Holland Hayes - Doctor Steve * Ruben E. A. Brown - Wally Producers * Justin R. Chan (co-producer) * Jacob Jaffke (executive producer / line producer) * Harrison Kreiss (co-producer) * Trey Edward Shults (producer) * Kevin Turen (producer) * James Wilson (producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * August 30, 2019 (USA) (Telluride Film Festival) * September 10, 2019 (Canada) (Toronto International Film Festival) * October 9, 2019 (USA) (Mill Valley Film Festival) * October 12, 2019 (UK) (London Film Festival) * October 14, 2019 (USA) (Hamptons International Film Festival) * October 19, 2019 (USA) (Heartland International Film Festival) * October 20, 2019 (USA) (Chicago International Film Festival) * October 22, 2019 (Italy) (Festa del Cinema di Roma) * November 7, 2019 (Poland) (American Film Festival) * November 13, 2019 (Poland) (Camerimage Film Festival) * November 14, 2019 (Mexico) (Los Cabos International Film Festival) * November 15, 2019 (USA) * November 22, 2019 (Canada) (Toronto) * January 17, 2020 (UK) * January 17, 2020 (Ireland) * January 23, 2020 (Singapore) (internet) * January 23, 2020 (Singapore) (limited) * January 29, 2020 (France) * January 31, 2020 (Spain) * February 7, 2020 (Norway) * February 7, 2020 (Sweden) * February 21, 2020 (Mexico) * March 19, 2020 (Germany) * April 10, 2020 (Japan) * May 7, 2020 (Italy) * May 21, 2020 (Netherlands) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - September 5, 2019 * Trailer 2 - October 29, 2019 Home Media Release Dates * February 4, 2020 (USA) (DVD) * February 4, 2020 (USA) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Waves has grossed $1.7 million worldwide. Critical response The film has a 7.8 rating on IMDb and a 83% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Company * A24 Films Distributors * A24 Films (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * Elevation Pictures (2019) (Canada) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (2020) (Singapore) (theatrical) * Focus Features (2019) (International) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures (2019) (International) (theatrical) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (DVD) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Mechanism Digital (post production visual effects) Technical Specs Runtime * 135 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.85:1 Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films